In the past, sternum straps for backpacks have been known. Generally, sternum straps are used to attach the two shoulder straps of a backpack across the sternum of the wearer and prevent the straps from sliding off the shoulders of the wearer or to an uncomfortable or unsafe position.
Referring to FIG. 5, prior art sternum straps generally comprise a length of material 100 sewn to a face 102 of backpack shoulder straps 104 at opposite ends A and B thereof. A sternum strap 106 then attaches to each length of material 100 by looping around the length of material 100 and being sewn to itself. In this manner the sternum strap 106 slides between point A and B and cannot be held in any single position along the length of material 100. The sternum strap 106 further includes a buckle 108. As can be see from the FIG. 5, the sternum strap 106 of the prior art attaches to the face 102 of the shoulder strap 104. This causes the sternum strap to provide a rotating force to shoulder strap 104 such that the shoulder strap 102 no longer lies flat on the chest and shoulders of the wearer. In turn this causes the backpack wearer to suffer discomfort as well as causing the back pack to have a poor appearance.
In its most broad aspect the present invention comprises a backpack comprising a pair of shoulder straps, a plurality of attachment loops attached to at least a peripheral edge of the shoulder straps and a sternum strap removably attached to the attachment loops.